


13 Members + 6 Soon to be Born Babies

by Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chaos in the dorm, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Heat Cycles, I like it sad, M/M, Masochism, Mpreg, Ofcourse they do, Pills, Predestined pairs, Riding, Sadism, Sex Toys, Smut, The dorm is a moaning hell at night, idolverse, they Fuck so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes/pseuds/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes
Summary: In this world, people are born with labels they can't change. By age 17, everyone is required to take a test to know their roles. Alphas are on top. They can impregnate both Omegas and Betas. Along with this is their privilaged life. Alphas are given hugs importance because of their ability to impregnate. Betas are on the middle ground. Alhough they can be impregnated by an Alpha, Alpha-Beta pairs are rare. Last are the Omegas. They go through heat cycles thus they are given easy jobs for an easy schedule. The cycles don't start until around the age of 15. This is why they have to get tested. Omegas are given pills to control their heat. They give off a strong scent that attract Alphas. Omegas don't wanna be around an Alpha during that time.Everyone is assigned a partner. It's easier for Alphas and Omegas because Omegas lose it when they come near their Alphas. Betas however, have to go through the relationship and see for themselves.To seal a partnership, they have to leave a bite mark on their partners during intercourse.Everything goes well in the dorm until a certain someone pushes the cabinet containing every Omega's reserved pills.





	1. Chapter 1

The Chaos

Lee Chan had just turned 15 recently. This marked the time when everyone in the dorm knew their roles. Seungcheol automatically became the Alpha of their pack. He was the toughest of them all even without consideration of their roles. Their lives as students and as trainees went along just as usual. 

"Hyung! I can't find my toothbrush!" Mingyu screamed. Wonwoo gave him a glare. This made Mingyu shut his mouth while continuing his frantic search. "I threw it away" Minghao whispered from behind. "Why would you do that?" Mingyu turned to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. Minghao gave him a sly grin. " You cooked ramen yesterday. You." He paused. "You purposefully cooked it while I was asleep." Minghao turned his back and dashed off to his room. All Mingyu could do was sigh and roll his eyes back.

"Wonwoo hyung.... Minghao's mean to me. But I got used to it." Mingyu sat across Wonwoo who was fixated on the book he was reading. "Everyone's mean to you. You're fun to bully." Wonwoo said without taking his eyes off from the book. "I have a spare one in some cabinet here. I forgot where. " With that, Mingyu stood and continued his frantic search until he found an unopened pack of toothbrush inside one of the kitchen drawers. 

"Fuck that!" A loud crash followed. Everyone got out of their rooms to see what had happened. Jeonghan hang onto the arm of Seungcheol. They were fighting. Noone dared to butt in. Everyone knew Seungcheol was not the type to get mad over nothing serious. And they knew they were no match to the Alpha leader. 

Seungcheol scanned through the members'a faces once before running outside. Jeonghan was left on the floor, cryin so bad. Noone moved an inch. They were all averting their gazes from Jeonghan. Beside him was the cabinet that had fallen. "I'm sorry. You've all been involved. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I so sorry." Jeonghan cried and sobbed and shouted. Everyone was frozen. The pills had been scattered on the floor. It was the one place where all the omegas kept their pills. It was impossible to use once they've been contaminated. Their next schedule with the doctor was a month ahead. 

Joshua approached his fellow omega and lifted him. "Please get him a glass of water." He instructed Chan. "Calm down. Calm down. It's okay, we're all here." Everyone took that as their cue. They sat on the sofa and gathered in a circle. Although their roles defined their hierarchy, their ages remained as a strong founding rule. Joshua was now in charge. 

"I ... He.." Jeonghan tried to speak but his hiccups bothered him too much. "I didn't take my pills on purpose." Everyone gasped. They knew what the consequence of his actions were. The Alphas would gather around him as if he was a feast laid before them. It would have been a disaster. " Why hyung?" Chan asked with worry. "It was supposed to be a surprise. He was supposed to be happy. I wasn't thinking." The alphas gulped too loudly at the thought. There was awkward silence apart from Jeonghan's sobs.

It had been decided that for now, since all the omegas said that the pills with them would just last them 2 days at most, room assignments had to be changed based on their roles. Joshua cooed Jeonghan as everyone walked towards their rooms. 

"I'll be fine." Boo tugged on Vernon sleeves and gave a soft peck on his cheek before rushing off. There was worry in the air and everyone couldn't help but fear for the worse.

Joshua called their manager and told him what happened. They had to be given a time off. Seungcheol was definitely in no shape and so were the others. 

The two were left in the living room as Jeonghan still tried to catch his breath. "It's ok. He'll be back." As soon as Joshua assured him, Seungcheol entered through the main door. "Change the rooms" He ordered Joshua. " I have." He firmly answered. "Good. Take him inside. I don't want to see his face." Jeonghan kept his head down. He was shaking in fear. Joshua held Jeonghan by his arm as they passed infront of Seungcheol. "I'm so sorry" Jeonghan mumbled.


	2. The Leader Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi + Skinship = :^))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete version

Their manager decided to announce that the group was to have a hiatus in preparation for a big comeback. Ofcourse, this was all to hide the problem that arose the night before. Despite the plan, they would still have to accept some offers to maintain appearances. 

As a precaution, Seungcheol laid down a buddy system wherein in everyone was not allowed to go out of the dorm nor to appear in any program alone. In addition to this, they can only go out for a maximum of 3 hours. He had assigned the pairs based on their roles. He called for a meeting the following day and presented the pairings.

Jeonghan - Jisoo  
Mingyu - Wonwoo  
Vernon - Hoshi  
Minghao - Chan  
Jun - DK  
Seungkwan - Woozi

The pairings ensured that their partners would be there to assist them, not make things worse. Everyone silently looked for their names until Joshua spoke. "And you?" He questioned. "I can take care of myself." Seungcheol said in a deep voice. He gave reminders and clarified the rules once more. Noone was to go out alone. 10 pm curfew for everyone. 3 hours maximum time outside for every trip out. These were only to prevent any leakage. Inside the dorm however, Seungcheol knew he only had to trust his members. They were dismissed as soon as Seungcheol finished with his reminders. They scrammed like their usual selves. 

It was not that bad for everyone as they were finally given a proper time off. Woozi was the most relieved as he had been feeling the pressure of the upcoming comeback too much. He barely slept from all the stress and pressure. 

Everyone was to lock themselves in their rooms after 11 pm by next week since the lack of pills would make things too bad for everyone. Although among themselves, they knew their partners, an omega's scent can run any alpha wild. Seungcheol couldn't let that happen. 

Woozi headed for his newly assigned room and flopped on his bed. Since the original room assignments were 6- 4 - 3, Woozi had to drag his matress into his new room. The alphas were assigned to the 4-man room. It was a pain that he was forced to lay his matress on the floor but he wasn't one to complain. 

A gentle knock but I supposedly funny "Hoh!" Followed right after he had settled on his chest. "Why are you here? This isn't your room" Hoshi asked. "Fuck off Soonyoung. I'm trying to sleep again." He groaned as he grabbed a pillow to cover his head in an attempt to throw Hoshi out. "Exactly! You're not in your room." Woozi didn't respond. 

Hoshi took this valuable chance of Woozi's vulnerable times. He laid beside him and wrapped his arms around the older's torso. "My pills will only last me until tomorrow." He whispered into Woozi's here. Woozi was startled and sat up. "What the fuck??? You were supposed to keep a week's supply in your bag!" He exclaimed. "I know. But it was already a Friday yesterday so, I would really run out" He answered sheepishly. Hoshi had always been submissive to Woozi or for most of the members anyway. "Fuck." 

Jihoon headed for Seungcheol who was sitting on the porch, reading a newspaper. "We need to talk." Seungcheol sighed almost too loud. "I'm sorry. I know it's my fault. " Woozi was taken aback by the sudden apology from the leader. " Ah. No no. I didn't mean that." Seungcheol continued anyway. "I lost my calm. It's my fault. I was jsut too afraid since I hadn't marked him." He shifted to his side before finishing. "Too many mistakes in a row." Woozi sat on the stool right beside Seungcheol's. "We all make mistakes." He reassured him. "Not everyone forces themselves on a fellow alpha. Woozi did not answer.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked after he had regained his composure. 

"Soonyoung told me he only had until tomorrow's ration. " 

"And?"

"He'd be in heat by tomorrow. You don't want him running berserk." 

"And why are you here exactly?" 

"Seungcheol, you're being difficult. You know exactly what I mean."

"If I let you, it would be unfair for everyone." Seungcheol stood from his seat.

"You can't control them! They can't even control themselves." It had been so long since Woozi raised his voice.

Seungcheol sighed as he closed his eyes. "Is it the right thing to do? Our careers might end. We worked so hard to get this far." Woozi walked up to him and gave him a reassuring pat. "It's inevitable. But trust us, for once?" 

[13M6STBBB]

With permission from their leader, Hoshi and Woozi slept in the spare room downstairs that night.

"Stay here throughout the day. I'll bring your meals." Woozi gave Hoshi a soft peck on the cheeks as soon as he woke up. Woozi didn't usually wake up that early but he knew he had to. Soonyoung nodded althought it is most likely that he did not understand what he had been told.

An hour later, Woozi reenters the room with a tray of fruit Mingyu had prepared. "Get your ass up. It's 8 already." It was futile but Woozi understood. Omegas feel weak as their heat approached. They needed more rests. He placed the tray on the bedside table and gently rocked Hoshi. He caught Hoshi smile. The younger's hand emerged from under the sheets up to his cheek. "You're taking advantage of this aren't you?" Despite his complain, Woozi complied and gave Soonyoung a good morning kiss for the second time. 

Hoshi sat up and rubbed his barely opened eyes. "I really do feel weak y'know. We need affection and care and attention and kisses!" Hoshi knew his partner hated it but that was his golden chance to order Woozi around for some skinship. 

"Y'know what I do with people who take advantage of me?" Soonyoung shook his head with a gulp that was too loud. "Uhm no. Hahaha. I'll eat breakfast, hyung!" He hurriedly scrammed to stuff himself with the fruits that Woozi brought him. 

They both knew the day was gonna be long. With that in mind, they both tried to act normally to keep both of them feel secured. Woozi had always been the calm and composed type who barely broke a sweat. But that day, he stayed beside Hoshi on the bed, occassionally stroking his hair. The older had to stay in bed to reserve his energy for his upcoming heat. Woozi had been worried since the night before thus, he barely slept. Unable to fight the sleepiness, he dozed off beside the sleeping Hoshi. 

"Ji- ah Ji-." Hoshi was violently scratching the younger's arm that was wrapped around his waist. He was curling in pain and from the heat that ran through his whole system. His desperate gasps for air filled the room. "Ji. Hyung. Please. Ahh-" his pleads surprised the younger. Woozi woke up in a jolt and hysterically grabbed a towel to wet. "Yeobo- ah shit. Ji is just here. Don't worry." The wet towel was gently wiped by Woozi on Hoshi's face. "Shhh shhh" he kept on rubbing the older's cheeks assuringly. "Ji is here. It'll be okay." 

Hoshi never stopped panting and hysterically grabbing anywhere he could. "Hyung. I can't. Please. Help me hyung." Hoshi turned over to lay on his chest. Woozi thought it was an opportunity to wipe the sweat on his back but Hoshi started to hump the bed in a desperate attempt to ease the discomfort. Woozi was quick to act.

They were both naked in an instant. Hoshi resumed to humping the bed once his clothes were off. "Ji, I need you in me. I want to bear your children." He was grabbing the sheets as he tried to turn his head to look at the younger. "Fuck me hard, yeobo" 

Woozi threw away all self-control he ever possessed. Hoshi was too wet all over that he needed no lubrication at all. Woozi slapped his buttcheeks which earned him a soft groan. Hoshi raised his buttocks, exposing his gaping hole. "Hyung. Now. Little Hoshi wants daddy's dick in him." Woozi did not hold back. He forcefully slammed his hard dick into Hoshi's warm hole and started to move once he hit the hilt. Hoshi was desperate to get fucked. He pushed against Woozi's thrust to feel more of the younger. He was utterly out of control. He was releasing too much pheromones and it was making Woozi dizzy. Nonetheless, Woozi felt pleasure as well. He grabbed Soonyoung's hair to pull his head up. "You want this right? You fucking slut. You're a slut for my dick. You wanna get fucked by me publicly? While we're performing?" Hoshi has his eyes closed from the pleasure of being harshly thrusted into and from the words that slapped his feverish brain. "Yes daddy. Soonyoung is a slut for Hoonie. Fuck me more please. Fuck-" He was interrupted by a sudden thrust that hit his prostate. "Fuck me on stage daddy." Hoshi's torso fell from being too weak. His pale nape was presented before Woozi who was unforgivingly rutting his hips. 

"Ji-" Soonyoung was startled by the sting he felt on his nape. "It's okay. I'll be with you until the day I hate music. You'll be with me until you don't enjoy the rhythmn." Hoshi smiled at the corny line that was awkwardly said in the middle of a harsh mating.

"Hyung, do your baby a favor and cum inside me?" Woozi smiled at the request that was more of a reward. He grabbed Soonyoung by the hips and thrusted Hoshi in that soft spot that always made him shout in ecstasy. Irregular breaths along with groans of pleasure was ceased by a weak moan when Hoshi came and made a mess on the sheets. Woozi continued thrusting until he filled Hoshi's inside with his seeds. 

Ji, being the anti skinship person, always slept right after sex but Hoshi attacked him with a pleading frown. Woozi tried his best with aftercare. He laid beside the sleeping Hoshi and continued with his new habit of stroking his hair. 

"Hyung?" Chan tried to call out. He earned no reply so he knocked once. "Dinner is ready." Woozi smiled at the thought of his reply.

"It's okay. Hoshi's full...... inside."

Rosy pink colored Chan's cheeks as he walked out thinking of what he should say to his hyung who were waiting at the dinner table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaaha I actually finished the decent part and accidentally posted it. 
> 
> I got so unmotivated when I got to the smexy part like gah I wanted some more drama but it was BED time huehue.
> 
> Please wait for the next pair! (Idk who either lmao)


	3. Chinaline and the Bathroom Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dorm is not so holy pt. 2

"Minghao, your phone is ringing" Mingyu called out as he felt the vibrations on the table near him. Seconds passed and the guy hasn't showed up so he picked up the phone and tried to see who's calling. "Your dad's calling!" He called out again. The call ended before Minghao came to the scene. "You still call your father, daddy?" The phone started ringing again. Gyu looked at Hao as the other looked him in the eye with a grin and answered the call. "Oh, Hi Jun." He walked off feeling victorious. 

"You okay?" Jun asked with obvious worry in his tone.

"Idiot. Why did you call? I'm literally just 3 meters away from you."

"Idiot? You. I can smell your pheromones from here."

"Oh."

Minghao ran to peek at the alphas' room and gave Jun a naughty wave. "Want to smell more?" Jun covered himself in his thick comforter at the sight of the younger. "What are you trying to pull of???" The younger laughed at his second victory. "It's okay. I have suppresants until tomorrow. And besides, I'm not one to have intense heat. Don't worry." He assured his mate as he walked towards Mingyu who was lounging on the couch. 

"So. How come we don't get heats?" He directed the question at the tall man who was too comfortable to notice him. "I SAID. How come we don't get heats" Mingyu was startled as Hao was almost screaming. "Oh uhm. Ye. I don't know either. "We still have pheromones though..."

"They're just having menstruation." A deep voice butted into their conversation. Wonwoo settled on the couch overhead Mingyu. "Heat cycles are just like menstrual cycles. Just think of us betas as impotent people who don't secrete blood. In their case, pheromones." 

"Oh." He failed to have his third victory of the day. Wonwoo was not one that Minghao could easily cockblock so he let it slip. "And everyone has pheromones." He added.

Wonwoo had his current book at hand, Me Before You which he had probably read more than 5 times already. With one hand to hold the book, his other hand found a way onto Mingyu's hair. He stroked his hair gently which irked Minghao. "How come you don't get to be separated? It's unfair." 

He stormed out of the scene and rushed to get to the betas' quarters. He was out in a flash and running towards the alphas' room again. "Junnnn hyunngiieeee" Minghao ran directly at the older Chinese alpha and flopped on top of him. The sudden attack of his omega pheromones had every alpha in the room dizzy. Everyone except Jihoon who had been allowed to stay with Soonyoung for the day. He nudged at Jun's face then quickly grabbed him by the arm, letting the other alphas heave and sigh in relief. 

He'd been a laps around the sala but this time Jun was being dragged right behind him. They headed for the biggest bathroom upstairs. He made sure it was locked as he pinned Jun on the bathroom walls. It was an unusual sight as Jun was actually the second tallest. Minghao couldn't hold his cold and serious face and soon sighed as he sat on the seat cover of the toilet. Jun kneeled before him, caressing the younger's legs as he cooed. "It's okay. I'm here. What's wrong?" Minghao opened his mouth but took it back and clamped his lips together. Jun reached for his cheeks and guided his face to stare at him. "Tell daddy?" 

Minghao took a breath before putting a hand inside his sweater's front pocket. "Promise me you'll do what will make me happy?" Jun agreed without hesitation. Minghao pulled his arm and out came a bright pink butt plug that he had ordered months back in hopes of actually having time for sex despite of their schedule. "Use this on me."

Jun was speechless as he stared at the presented toy. "You're actually allowed to buy those?" Minghao glared at him as if indirectly saying how stupid his question was. "Am I a kid? Ofcourse I'm allowed to buy it. Are we chatting here or are you using this on me?" Jun was at a loss of speech for a moment as he paced to and fro within the small space of the bathroom. 

"Okay. Deal. We'll use it." A certain flash of sparkle was in the eyes of Minghao at the affirmation. "What are you waiting for? Aggresively strip off my clothes." 

"Whoa. I thought only omegas were aggressive. Looks like I got a wild beta on the loose." 

The younger brushed off the comment as he wrapped an arm around his hyung's nape and slowly leaned forward to sniff the side of Jun's neck. He was well aware that Jun emits too much pheromones when he does that. "You're attracting our precious omegas." Jun groaned at the comment as he felt his knees weaken. "Not my fault."

Minghao broke away as he dove onto the bathroom counter with his butt raised right infront of his alpha. His head turned towards Jun and with a slow lick on the lips, he emitted pheromones. His was not as strong as those of the omegas but because they were bonded months before, the effect on Jun was too strong. He wasted no time and pulled Hao's jeans down and grinded with his clothed member. "I think my baby deserves to be punished for being horny." Minghao grinned at beibg called baby. "But I like daddy's punishments." Jun raised a brow. "Oh really?"

The alpha stripped off his jeans as well as his boxers then resumed to grinding in between the crack of Hao's clothed buttocks. His hands travelled along the sides and eventually over Hao's perky nipple. "We barely started and your nipples are shouting to be sucked already." "It's because baby needs daddy too much." Jun's hands travelled down as his hips continued to slowly move up and down. His hands foubd their way into Minghao's boxers. Slowly and ever so gently, he rubbed the younger's crotch. "You showed everyone how you hold my dick. How shamless." Minghao blushed as his image during their dance cover of their senior flashed in his head. "No! What are you saying- ugh shit." He was interrupted when Jun harshly gripped his shaft and tightly wrapped his hand. "When I say you're naughty, you are. No buts. Only butts." This earned a low groan from Minghao as he pushed his hips back to feel more of his hyung. 

"It's time, don't you think?" Jun grabbed the pink toy. "I've been ready for months, daddy" the younger slowly took off his boxers without breaking eye contact with his mate making him more excited. His hard dick bounced unto his stomache. He bounced up to sit on the bathroom sink coubter facing his hyung. His legs spread before his hyung and his arms were opened wide, inviting the older. Jun grinned at the sexy lewd image completely opposite from the hot guy image Minghao was trying to form. 

Jun leaned forward to give a soft peck on the younger's lips then proceeded to lower his body. His right hand played around the beta's thigh, slowly making its way to his hole. Simultaneously, he gave kitten licks on the slit of Hao's hard dick. "You want both. So greedy." He harshly inserted his finger and thrusted aggresively. "My finger is too thin for you." He pulled his hand back earning a moan of complaint from the younger who was already panting. "We'll put this into good use." He took the butt plug into his mouth and coated it well with his saliva. "Hyung please. Play with your little Hao." He was too happy and contented with the image before him. "Daddy will enjoy every nanosecond." He slowly, almost too slowly, inserted the bright pink buttplug into Minghao's throbbing hole until only and the flat tip was left. After appreciating his work, he grabbed his jeans and underwear and put them on. "We're done baby." He pecked Hao's cheeks and proceeded to go out of the bathroom. 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Chan asked as Minghao flopped on the sofa face first. "Hng- ye. I'm fine ugh- just... tired. Hmm. Maybe." Minghao was almost obviously humping on the sofa which made Chan flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minghao is so top but no lol.
> 
> I finished the first part a week ago but I got to the smexy scene again and... UGHHHHHH whyyyyy. Anyway I decided to finish it at least. 
> 
> Also, I'll be v busy in 3 weeks' time so I'll try to finish this before then. 
> 
> TRY. TrY. tRy. try.
> 
> And please do leave comments about it. I liek replying to themmm. Labeu labeu <3


	4. The dorm's food supply keeps on running out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitchen at midnight is an exciting sight.ft. Verkwan.

"Sol-ah" Seungkwan kept repeating the younger's name as if it was a chant to magically gain attention. His attempt was to no avail so he comically crept to the side of Hansol and poked his side. "I kept calling you but you're ignoring me." He pursed his lips together, making his cheeks rounder. "Cheol hyung explicitly told us to stay in our rooms" Seungkwan rolled his eyes at that and walked out of the room. 

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Chan asked as he was almost hit by the older who stormed out of the room. "Nothing." Chan shrugged and entered the room. Minutes later, a stomping Seungkwan slams the door open and flops beside Hansol again. "Sol-ah" He gains no response. He unfolds a paper and flashes it infront of his mate. "ChEoL hYuNg ExPlIcItLy ToLd Us To StAy In OuR rOoMs." It read. Joshua noticed the paper and kept his laugh within him as Seungkwan was obviously pissed off to go resort to such corny tactics.

Seungkwan faked a sob after gaining a blank look from Hansol despite his efforts to be noticed. All he wanted was attentiom from his mate but the stupid rule kept them apart. "Dy will make his rounds soon you know?" Jeonghan who was on his phone butted in. "Who the heck is Dy?" Chan asked. "Seungcheol ofcourse. "D-A-D Dy." Jeonghan answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "You're still my aegi by the way." He added.

It was 12 midnight and everyone was supposed to be asleep by then. Hansol received a text from his mate. "Kitchen. NOW." It read. He groaned but went ahead anyway with eyes barely open and his hips hitting furnitures here and there. He spots Seungkwan on the kitchen counter. 

"Sol-ah, can you see that cabinet up there?" He pointed at the corner cabinet.  
"It has ALL your favorite food right?" Hansol nodded wanting to go back to bed. "You know I stress eat a lot. And because I love you, I don't touch your food. But look at how empty the other cabinets are already. If my stress doesn't vanish like right now, I'm afraid your cabinet will have to pay for it." 

Hansol ran infront of Seungkwan and dropped both hands on his sides. "Okay okay. We'll do it. Just don't touch my cabinet." Seungkwan smiles widely at the victory (attention) he just gained. 

Hansol was asked to sit on the counter top as Seungkwan placed himself in between his legs with arms wrapped around his torso. "Y'know how much I love obedient Hansol." He smirks as his eyes slowly turn towards the pale flesh that was Hansol's thighs. "You really like sleeping 70% naked, do you?" Hansol groans as he remembered how many times he'd receive the remark from his boyfriend. 

"Sol-ah, be a darling and strip for me?" Hansol almost immediately took off his shirt in the most manly way possible. "Tch. No fun." Seungkwan turned on his back to open the refrigerator and pull out a tray of ice cubes. "Ass up please." Hansol blushed at command. " Already? But- uhm." "Yes. Already. Now ass up or your cabinet gets robbed." Hansol hesitantly lowered his upper body with elbows for support. 

Seungkwan picked out a cube and gently tapped it on the shoulder blades of his omega whoch earned a silent hiss. "We're having a water diet" he proceeded to lower the ice for a longer period of time, tracing the younger's spine until it reached the garter of his underwear. "But water is boring. We'll use hard water. Hard. Like my dick." Habsol wanted to groan at the corny line but he was too busy minding his own dick that was painfully imprisoned by the aforementioned wear. 

Seungkwan pulled Hansol's underwear down ever so slowly with one finger as his other hand continued to lower the ice cube, covering the area being revealed. He grabbed another cube as the other melted. The omega's underwear was down to his knees by that time. He was obviously shaking, either from the coldness of the ice or from excitement. 

"Kwan-ah, " He called out to which Seungkwan answered with a hum.

"My dick feels cold. It just told me that it needed the warmth of your hand." 

"We have way too many comedians already Hansol-ah, we don't need another one. Thank you."

Seungkwan proceeded to dab the cube in circles around the area of Hansol's hole. "You're already clenching on nothing. Water diet must work so well." 

He was amused at the younger's reaction so he dragged the cube closer until it was on the entrance of his hole. "Ah, don't be naughty. Stop emotting so much pheromones, I'm getting dizzy." 

"I can't help it. Just please. " At that point, the omega was already trying to catch his bread as the strong scent of his alpha broke his composure. "Don't be this painstakingly slow with me."

Seungkwan smirked. "But I'm in control. I hold the life of your food." He pushed the small cube into Hansol's ass but it almost immediately melted, leaving Seungkwan's hand circling Hansol's hole. It's a lovely pink color. The older slowly leaned forward.

"Ah!" Hansol cried out as he felt a foreign object intrude in his hole. He clenched tight as Seungkwan's tongue pushed and pull. 

"Some water dripped. " He said.

"Let's count." He pressed in a cube of ice, purposefully letting his finger linger on top of the younger's hole.

"O-one." 

"Two. Oh shit"

"Three. Four. Five. Fuck you."

"Oh not enough? 

"Shit no. Please. Si- six."

"Sex? If it was all that you wanted, you should have told me earlier. 

Seungkwan pulled Hansol's thighs down, lowering his raised hips to match the level of Seungkwan's. The older alpha pulled his pants down and ground on the younger with his clothed member. "Hard dick is still better than cold water."

The next thing happened. Hansol was a moaning mess as Seungkwan penetrated him mercilessly. In the middle of ir all, Seungkwan found a way to force Hansol into chewing on a cube as he sucked on his fingers as well. 

"Kwan-ah. Shi- just please. Let me finish."

"Someone's being bossy."

"Let me. Ah. Let me feel your sweet juice inside me, daddy."

Seungkwan was caught by surprise but was obviously turned on. It was apparent by the increase in speed of his thrust, making the weak omega sob and moan in pain and pleasure. "I'm cum-" 

"You made a mess." 

Seungkwan continued to thrust and soon after came inside the younger. 

"Oh shit. You did not just cum inside me."

"I just did." Seungkwan smirked as he rode out his argasm with a victorious feeling.

"Fuck. Ah-" Hansol pushed his hips towards his alpha until the older stopped and pulled out.

"It's what you get for ignoring me." 

"I thought omegas are supposed to be the horny ones."

"Hyung-." Chan softly cried out but immediately retreated as the scene of his hyung butt naked was presented before him. "All I wanted was water......" He walked back to the omegas' quarters, stained never like before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah why am I lazy. Anyway, here you go. 
> 
> And also, the last chapter is actually done LOL. Or half done. Whatever. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! But mostly comments hueheue labeu labeu
> 
> I'd also love to hear your guesses on the remaining members' roles.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a chapter for pairings. So it should be at least 7 chapters plus the intro chapter.


End file.
